Selingkuh
by Kecebong
Summary: Hm, terkadang ada banyak hal yang memotivasi kita untuk berbuat hal-hal yang negatif. Seperti Hinata yang memutuskan untuk berselingkuh. Dedicated for 100 LSFSH 14 Februari 2013


_**Selingkuh**_

_**By Kecebong**_

_**Disclaimer Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**_

.

.

.

.

"Selingkuh," Hinata bergumam kesal sambil membanting tas kerja ke meja kantornya di perusahaan milik keluarganya yang kini dikendalikan oleh Hyuuga Neji, "Ya, aku akan selingkuh."

"Kau akan apa?" pekik Ino dari mejanya. Dia menatap garang pada Hinata yang baru saja tiba.

Hinata menduduki kursi kerjanya. Tangannya merogoh tas untuk mengambil ponsel kemudian jemarinya bergerak untuk membuka beberapa pesan yang masuk. _Well_, jika sedang kesal biasanya Hinata akan mencari kesibukan lain. Namun sepertinya usaha Hinata untuk mencoba mencari kesibukan malah membuat emosinya semakin menjadi. Wajah cantiknya tampak merah padam. Hinata membanting ponselnya ke lantai lalu menginjak-injak benda mahal itu keras-keras.

"Hei, Hinata!" tegur Ino dengan intonasi suara yang lebih tinggi. "Kau ada masalah?"

"Banyak,"

Ino, sahabat Hinata sekaligus rekan kerjanya di bidang desain perabot rumah tangga mencondongkan tubuh ke arah di mana ponsel Hinata yang sudah remuk meski masih berbentuk.

"Itu ponsel mahal, kan?"

Mata Hinata melotot pada Ino. Ino hanya menanggapi tingkah sahabatnya itu dengan mengedikkan bahu.

"Oh, ayolah Hinata. Kau pikir aku ini siapamu? Ceritakan saja masalahmu, hm?" tawar Ino sambil menggeret kursi kerjanya ke sisi kursi kerja Hinata. "tentang pacarmu?" lanjut Ino.

"Sasuke bukan pacarku. Dia tunanganku,"

"Oh, oke. Ini tentang tunanganmu yang keren itu?" ralat Ino dengan nada sedikit menggoda. Hinata lagi-lagi memelototi sahabatnya.

"Hei, hanya wanita gila yang tidak mengakui bahwa tunanganmu itu keren. Aku ini wanita normal dan aku tidak seperti dirimu yang—err, oke oke silahkan lanjutkan ceritamu." Ino meringis pelan saat menerima tatapan sadis dari mata indah Hinata.

"Terimakasih," Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam dan memulai ceritanya, "Pagi ini ketika aku menelepon Sasuke untuk memintanya mengantarkanku ke kantor, dia menolak. Dia bilang ada pekerjaan penting yang tidak bisa ditinggalkannya. Oke, aku terima alasannya.

Aku berangkat ke kantor naik taksi. Mobilku masuk bengkel tadi malam, kau tahu itu kan?" Ino mengangguk mantap, "—dan kau tahu apa yang kulihat saat aku sedang menunggu lampu merah berubah warna?" Ino tampak penasaran, "mobil Sasuke. Aku melihat mobil Sasuke parkir di depan sebuah hotel."

"Bertemu klien, mungkin?" sela Ino, "—oke, lalu?"

Hinata menggeram pelan karena kesal. Tidak biasanya Ino secerewet ini setiap kali Hinata bercerita.

"Aku paham hal itu. Dia sering _meeting _dengan kliennya di hotel, restauran, atau dimanapun. Itu tidak jadi masalah," Hinata menggigit bibirnya lalu menatap tajam ke arah Ino,"Lain halnya karena saat itu aku melihat Sasuke berjalan beriringan memasuki hotel dengan wanita yang berpakaian serba irit."

"Sangat minim maksudmu?" tanya Ino.

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Dia kembali mengingat sosok wanita cantik bertubuh seksi yang digandeng Sasuke tadi pagi memasuki hotel. Rasa kesal lagi-lagi menguasai jiwa Hinata.

"Dan ini bukan kali pertama," Ino membulatkan kedua matanya seolah tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Hinata, "Berkali-kali aku melihat kejadian itu, Ino. Dan rasanya aku seperti wanita tolol dan malang yang dengan gampangnya dibohongi calon suaminya."

"Wanita-wanita itu mungkin hanya model saja, Hinata," Ino mencoba menenangkan. "Sasuke adalah seorang fotografer, bukan?"

"Dan untuk apa dia harus melakukan sesi pemotretan di hotel pagi-pagi?" tanya Hinata dengan suara serak. Menahan tangis mungkin. "Kalau pemotertan untuk majalah dewasa mungkin saja." Hinata tersenyum miris.

"Jangan dulu berpikiran sempit," ucap Ino. "Kau mengenal Sasuke sejak kecil, bukan? Kau pasti tahu bagaimana dia."

"Awalnya kupikir juga begitu," Hinata melirik ponselnya yang kini telah menjadi puing-puing. "Tapi ternyata aku belum bisa memahami dirinya. Aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang dia pikirkan. Bahkan bagaimana diriku di matanya-pun aku tidak tahu."

"Tapi menurutku Sasuke itu —"

"Apa?" sela Hinata, "Kau tahu apa tentang pria brengsek yang tidak pernah kehabisan stok wanita seperti dia?" Ino hanya mengedikan bahu.

"Jadi?"

Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu berkata dengan mantap, "Aku akan selingkuh."

"Kau yakin?" Ino tampaknya meragukan keputusan sahabatnya.

Hinata menatap tajam ke arah Ino, "Aku sangat yakin, Ino." Dan Ino masih tetap sangsi.

"Ayolah Hinata. Kau wanita paling terkendali dan mengerti situasi yang pernah kukenal. Astaga, ingat umurmu. Sudah dua puluh enam tahun. Dan kau berniat untuk melakukan hal konyol seperti itu. Hei, itu tidak relevan,"

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan umurku," kata Hinata acuh.

"Kau gila," tuduh Ino.

"Sasuke yang sudah membuatku gila."

"Dan Sasuke juga yang membuatmu tergila-gila padanya sejak umur tujuh tahun," Ino menghela napas. "kau terlalu mencintainya kurasa."

Hinata menggeleng keras-keras.

"Tidak. Aku sudah tidak mencintainya seperti dulu. Ya, aku tahu itu. Dan aku akan memberikan cintaku pada pacarku yang baru," Hinata kembali menatap Ino. "dan sudah kuputuskan bahwa Sai yang akan mencarikan pacar baru untukku."

"Sai-ku?" tanya Ino bingung.

"Tentu saja. Suamimu yang pelukis ternama itu pasti punya banyak teman. Sai mengenalku dengan baik, sama seperti kau mengenalku. Dan dia pasti mau menjadi penghubungku untuk kembali dekat dengan Gaara. Rencana yang jenius, bukan?"

"Gaara sahabat Sai?" Hinata mengangguk. "Mantan selingkuhanmu saat SMA dulu?" Hinata lagi-lagi mengangguk. "kurasa kau memang sudah tidak waras. Ayo, aku harus memeriksakan kejiwaanmu ke rumah sakit jiwa."

"Aku serius, Ino," sela Hinata. "aku benar-benar mau lepas dari hubungan yang menyiksaku," Hinata menggenggam telapak tangan sahabatnya. "Kumohon bantulah aku untuk membujuk suamimu agar dia mau membantuku."

"Masalahnya adalah pria pilihanmu itu kenapa harus Gaara?" seru Ino. "Kau tahu, kan? Sasuke, Gaara, dan Sai adalah sahabat baik sejak SMA dulu. Dan gara-gara kau nekat selingkuh dengan Gaara, persahabatan antara Gaara dan Sasuke dulu pecah. Kemudian, sekarang kau malah ingin mengulangi kejadian itu lagi? Astaga, Hinata. Bisa-bisa Sasuke akan membunuh Gaara."

"Itu tidak mungkin terjadi."

"Yakin sekali kau?"

"Karena Sasuke sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi. Belasan tahun bersama mungkin sudah membuatnya jenuh padaku,"

"Kau salah—"

"Aku yakin Sasuke masih sangat mencintaimu,"

"Dengan fakta bahwa dia kerap melakukan kencan dengan wanita lain, kurasa cintanya padaku sudah luntur,"

"Cinta tidak seperti kain murahan, Hinata,"

"Mungkin," jawab Hinata acuh.

"Jadi?"

"Kau harus membantuku."

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan pelan ke arah apartemennya yang cukup tergolong mewah. Gedung apartemennya yang terletak di pusat Kota itu sudah ditinggali Hinata sekitar lima tahun. Hinata melirik jam tangannya, pukul delapan malam.

Pintu terayun membuka setelah Hinata memasukkan kartu pada lubang pintu. Mata Hinata meneliti ruangan yang sudah diterangi cahaya lampu. Dia di sini rupanya, pikir Hinata.

Apartemen Hinata memiliki pencahayaan remang di ruang tamunya. Perabotannya netral namun elegan dan terdapat sofa-sofa besar yang pastinya sangat nyaman. Di ruang sebelah terdapat ruang makan. Dinding-dinding jendelanya berwarna coklat muda dan berukuran besar. Cahaya lampu warna-warni dari kota terlihat menawan jika gorden putih di sana disibak.

Hinata melangkah ke arah dapur yang terletak di sisi kiri ruang makan. Dan benar saja, Hinata menemukan Sasuke yang tengah minum secangkir _cappuchino._

Saat menyadari kehadiran Hinata, Sasuke mengulurkan cangkir _cappuchino_-nya pada wanita itu. Cepat-cepat Hinata mengambil lalu menyesapnya. Mata pucat Hinata tampak mengamati rambut gelap pria di hadapannya yang tampak basah. Titik-titik air terlihat menetes dari beberapa ujung rambutnya. Sasuke pasti baru selesai mandi.

"Kurasa aku harus meminta Neji mengurangi jam kerjamu," Sasuke mengambil cangkir dari tangan Hinata, lalu meletakkannya begitu saja di bak cuci piring.

Hinata hanya mengangkat bahu lalu sedikit berjinjit saat Sasuke menunduk untuk memberi kecupan singkat di bibir.

"Tidak usah. Jam kerjaku nornal seperti biasa, hanya saja tadi sepulang kerja aku makan malam dengan teman," Hinata melangkah ke kamar untuk menaruh tas kerja dan juga membuka_ blazer_ putihnya. Tak lupa Hinata juga mengganti kemeja hijau lengan pendeknya dengan _tanktop_ ungu.

"Hanya teman?" tanya Sasuke yang juga mengekor Hinata ke dalam kamar. Pergerakan Hinata yang sedang melepas kancing kemejanya terhenti sesaat. Hinata memendang ke arah Sasuke yang kini berkutat pada _laptop_ putih di atas ranjamg.

"Teman kencanku yang baru mungkin," Hinata membuka kemejanya dan membiarkan tubuhnya terekspos beberapa saat sebelum dia mengambil _tanktop_ dalam lemari.

Meski seolah acuh, namun Hinata yakin bahwa sekarang Sasuke tengah menatapnya tajam.

_Klik!_

Kilatan lampu _blitz_ ponsel Sasuke memaksa Hinata untuk kembali menoleh ke arah pria itu.

"Hapus foto menjijikan itu!" seru Hinata. Dia memberikan tatapan marah pada Sasuke.

"Seksi," hanya itu komentar Sasuke sambil memandang layar ponselnya. "akan kujadikan foto ini sebagai koleksi istimewaku."

"Dan membiarkan orang lain memelototi tubuhku?" Hinata memakai _tanktop _ungunya, lalu melangkah ke arah Sasuke. "Hapus!"

"Aku punya banyak fotomu yang lebih seksi dari ini," Sasuke kembali berkutat pada _laptop_nya.

"Dan kau berencana menjual foto-fotoku, eh? Licik sekali," Hinata melangkah ke meja rias. Dia mengambil botol _milk cleanser_, menuangkan isinya ke telapak tangan, lalu mengusapkannya pada wajah.

"Aku suka tubuhmu," lagi-lagi pergerakan Hinata terhenti saat dia hendak menempelkan kapas ke wajah.

"Tapi nyatanya setiap hari kau disuguhi tubuh-tubuh yang jauh lebih indah dari tubuhku," Hinata menggerakkan tangan untuk melepaskan sanggul rambutnya.

"Aku tidak tertarik,"

"Bohong,"

"Aku tidak bohong,"

"Terserah," kata Hinata dengan suara ringan. "Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang kau lakukan. Kau mau kencan dengan siapapun aku tidak peduli." Hinata duduk di sebelah Sasuke, lalu perlahan dia mencium bibir pria itu. "Asal kau juga tidak ikut campur dalam hubunganku dengan Gaara,"

"Kau mau membuatku cemburu?" tanya Sasuke berbisik. Tangan pria itu mengelus lembut rambut Hinata. Sasuke memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan ringan di leher Hinata dengan bibirnya, lalu mendekatkan bibir mereka. Bibir Sasuke dan Hinata bersentuhan. Namun sepertinya Hinata memberikan respon pasif. Sasuke sedikit menggeram.

"Aku serius," Hinata mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh.

"Tentang Gaara?"

"Terutama itu," Hinata menyibakkan rambutnya ke arah samping dan merubah posisi duduk agar membelakangi Sasuke. "Tolong lepaskan kaitan kalung ini,"

"Kapan kau bisa memakai dan melepaskan kalungmu sendiri?" gumam Sasuke lalu bergerak mendekat pada Hinata. Jemari-jemari panjangnya bergerak pelan meraba kalung mutiara putih yang melingkari leher Hinata. Pergerakan tangan Sasuke berhenti saat melihat sesuatu di tengkuk Hinata.

Bercak merah seperti bekas gigitan.

"Kau melakukan hal lebih dari sekadar makan malam, eh?" sindir Sasuke sambil membuka pengait kalung. "Kau melakukan kontak fisik dengan pria lain selain aku?" Hinata mengambil kalung mutiaranya dari tangan Sasuke. Dia melangkah ke arah meja rias, membuka laci, dan meletakkan kalungnya dalam kotak perhiasan.

"Kalau kau bisa, kenapa aku tidak?"

.

.

.

Sasuke memasuki galeri pribadi sahabatnya siang itu. Mereka sempat bertukar senyum sebelum akhirnya Sai meninggalkan kanvas dan kuasnya untuk menghampiri Sasuke yang memilih duduk di sofa hitam besar di sudut ruangan.

"Tidak ada pemotretan?" pria dengan senyum menyebalkan itu melemparkan sekaleng _cola _dingin pada Sasuke setelah dia duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kutunda," Sasuke membuka tutup kaleng kemudian menyesap isinya yang mengeluarkan sensasi soda dingin yang menggelitik rongga mulut.

"Tumben sekali," Sai juga melakukan hal yang sama. "Bukankah setahun belakangan ini kau menjadi amat sibuk menerima_ job_ yang bahkan menurutmu amat membosankan?"

Meski Sai melihat wajah Sasuke menampilkan tawa sumbang, namun dia menyadari hal lain yang ada pada mata sahabatnya.

"Tentang Hinata?" tanya Sai dengan nada serius. Sai menatap Sasuke dengan wajah menyelidik.

"Tak usah pura-pura," Sai mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Maksudmu?"

"Bukankah kau yang membiarkan Hinata menemui Gaara malam kemarin?" Sasuke kembali mendekatkan kaleng _cola_ ke bibirnya.

"Memang. Sebenarnya kemarin malam Gaara di sini—_well,_ dia kuratorku dan kebetulan Ino mengajak Hinata mampir. Mereka bertemu, tentu saja setelah sekian lama. Lalu Gaara mengajak kami makan malam, namun hanya tunanganmu yang bisa pergi bersamanya—karena aku harus menyelesaikan karyaku, hm," Sai menjelaskan apa yang diketahuinya sambil mengamati wajah Sasuke. "Oh, astaga. Jagan bilang mereka—"

"Mereka melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekadar makan malam," Sasuke tersentum miris.

"Menurutku mereka tidak mungkin kembali melakukan hal seperti dulu," Sai berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya.

"Tidak mustahil karena aku tahu bahwa setan merah itu masih tergila-gila pada wanitaku sejak dulu hingga sekarang," Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung sofa. "Dia cukup menjadi ancaman bagiku,"

"Hinata bukanlah wanita yang mudah berpaling, kan? Tenanglah, sobat," Sai mencoba untuk menghibur sahabatnya.

"Lain masalahnya jika Hinata memang berniat untuk kembali melakukan _affair_ dengan setan merah itu," dan kata-kata Sasuke sukses membuat mata Sai melebar.

"Kau bercanda?"

"Menurutmu apa aku sedang bercanda?" _Whoa!_ Sai memandang takjub pada sahabatnya.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Hinata hingga berhasil membuatnya berniat menghianatimu?"

"Entahlah," respon Sasuke.

"Kau yakin tidak tahu?" Sai menatap Sasuke ragu. "Menurutku mungkin kau sudah melakukan kesalahan. Aku tahu bagaimana Hinata. Dia keras kepala, namun dia tetap berusaha sabar untuk menghadapimu yang terkadang mengabaikan keberadaannya,"

"Aku tidak pernah mengabaikan dia,"

"Itu menurutmu,"

"Aku mencintainya sejak kecil hingga detik ini dan hingga detik-detik aku mati,"

"Cinta saja tidak cukup untuk mempertahankan suatu hubungan," Sai merogoh saku celana untuk mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar.

"Omong kosong," Sasuke mendecak dengan nada menyela.

"Kurasa Hinata cemburu," tawa Sasuke hampir meledak. Pasti akan sangat lucu melihat wajah pucat Hinata merah padam akibat terbakar api cemburu.

"Selama belasan tahun aku mengenalnya, aku tak pernah melihatnya cemburu pada apapun. Dia memang ahli dalam _poker face_," Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

"Di depanmu mungkin dia menutupi kecemburuannya, tapi tidak di depanku, Ino, dan bahkan Gaara sekalipun," kepalan tangan Sasuke mengeras. "Kau terlalu percaya pada apa yang dia tunjukkan padamu," Sasuke terdiam. "Ditambah lagi setahun belakangan kau lebih banyak memfokuskan diri untuk memotret tubuh wanita untuk majalah pria-pria brengsek,"

"Tapi aku tidak melakukan hal-hal di luar batas selain hanya memotret. Mereka tidak ada artinya bagiku,"

"Itu bagimu. Apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Hinata? Mungkin saja dia merasa keberatan dengan pekerjaanmu. Dia pasti selalu merasa cemas pada pertahananmu—apakah kau akan goyah pada model-modelmu?" Sai menghela napas.

"Dia tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang pekerjaanku,"

"Dan itulah inti masalah kalian," Sasuke menoleh pada Sai.

"Maksudmu?

"Kalian kurang berkomunikasi—maksudku komunikasi kalian dalam hal menyampaikan apa yang kalian rasakan itu kurang,"

Sasuke tampak hendak membantah, namun mengurungkan niatnya untuk bicara. Pikirannya mau tak mau membenarkan apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya. Detik berikutnya Sasuke merutuki ketidak-pekaannya pada perasaan wanita yang paling berarti dalam hidupnya.

"Brengsek,"

.

.

.

Menu makan siang yang tampak lezat sepertinya tak cukup menarik bagi Hinata. Wanita cantik itu sedari tadi hanya mengaduk-aduk makanan tanpa ada sedikitpun minat untuk menyantapnya.

Ino hanya dapat megehla napas melihat tingkah sahabatnya. Belasan tahun mengenal Hinata baru kali ini Ino menjumpai sifat murung sahabatnya itu. Dulu saat nyonya Hyuuga meninggal, Hinata hanya murung selama tiga hari. Setelahnya dia kembali menjadi Hinata yang riang, agak cerewet, dan selalu menjadi bayangan Sasuke. _Well_, sejak dulu memang dimana ada Sasuke maka di sana juga pasti ada Hinata. Mereka berdua seolah tak terpisahkan.

Namun melihat hubungan keduanya setahun belakangan memang terlihat agak merenggang. Hinata sibuk dengan pekerjaannya begitupun dengan Sasuke. Entah siapa yang lebih dulu menciptakan jarak tak kasat mata itu. Yang pasti Ino sangat berharap Hinata dan Sasuke dapat kembali mesra dan saling pengertian seperti dulu.

"Kau mau saladku?" Ino menawarkan makanannya pada Hinata yang disambut dengan gelengan kepala. Lagi-lagi Ino menghela napas. "Masih memikirkan Sasuke?"

Hinata mesih mengaduk-aduk makanannya. Sejenak memandang Ino, lalu menggeleng pelan. "Aku memikirkan Gaara,"

_What?!_

Hampir saja Ino tersedak semangka yang ditelannya. Sia-sia tadi Ino prihatin dengan hubungan Hinata dan Sasuke. Ternyata Hinata malah memikirkan Gaara, _OMG!_

"Kukira kau memikirkan tunanganmu," Ino menhutarakan apa yang dipikirkannya. Hinata memandang datar pada Ino sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi kafe.

"Sedikit memikirkan Sasuke juga sih," Hinata tampak menghela napas pelan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang Gaara?" Ino menyudahi acara makan salad buahnya. Sekarang dia akan fokus mendengarkan Hinata.

"Aku memikirkan perasaannya," kata Hinata lemah. Pikirannya kembali mengingat kejadian saat makan malam dengan Gaara—mantan selingkuhannya. "Gaara masih begitu baik padaku meski dia tahu aku berpaling padanya hanya sebagai bentuk rasa kesalku pada Sasuke," Hinata menutupi wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Apa keputusanku untuk selingkuh dengan Gaara itu salah?" ucapnya pelan namun Ino masih dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Menurutku," Ino mengambil jeda sesaat untuk mengambil napas, "kalian—maksudku kau dan Sasuke perlu bicara." Hinata tampak hendak protes. "bicara dari hati ke hati," Ino segera meralat ucapannya.

"Bertemu saja jadi jarang, bagaimana mau bicara padanya?" Hinata bergumam.

"Luangkanlah waktu untuknya," saran Ino.

"Aku harus ambil cuti meksudmu?" Hinata mendengus. Rasanya tak rela untuk meninggalkan pekerjaannya yang sudah memasuki waktu-waktu sibuk seperti sekarang.

"Tidak harus cuti, Hinata," Ino masih dengan sabar mengutarakan pendapatnya. "Kau bisa meluangkan waktu untuk makan siang bersamanya, makan malam bersama walau hanya di apartemenmu, atau sekadar berkomunikasi via telepon ataupun jejaring sosial. Itu bisa—"

"Kenapa harus aku yang repot-repot menghubunginya? Dia saja tidak menghubungiku," ingin rasanya Ino membungkam mulut sahabatnya itu.

"Pengorbanan, Hinata," Ino berusaha menstabilkan emosinya. "Dalam sebuah hubungan perlu adanya pengorbanan. Apa salahnya jika kau yang lebih dulu bicara padanya? Apa salahnya jika kau yang lebih dulu memberikan perhatianmu padanya?"

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Memang benar selama ini Sasukelah yang lebih dulu melakukan hal-hal yang disebutkan Ino.

"Kau masih mencintai Sasuke, kan?" tanya Ino memastikan.

"Aku," Hinata menghela napas pelan. "—masih sangat mencintainya," ucapnya lemah.

"Jika memang begitu, hentikanlah rencana perselingkuhan tololmu itu. Cobalah untuk memperbaiki hubunganmu dengan Sasuke. Jangan mencoba melakukan tindakan yang bukan hanya menyakiti Sasuke tapi juga menyakiti dirimu sendiri dan orang lain, Hinata," satu senyuman lembut terbit di wajah cantik Ino saat melihat Hinata masih sibuk dengan pikirannya. "Aku tahu kau pasti bisa mengambil keputusan yang terbaik,"

.

.

.

Hinata melangkah gontai menuju pintu apartemennya. Sebelum meraih kenop pintu, wanita itu melirik jam tangannya. Pukul tujuh malam. Pada waktu-waktu seperti ini biasanya Sasuke berada di apartemennya.

_Well,_ sejak mulai bekerja dua tahun lalu Hinata memilih untuk keluar dari kediaman Hyuuga. Ingin hidup mandiri, tentu saja. Tak jarang Sasuke juga menginap di apartemennya. Menjadikan apartemen Hinata sebagai tempat Sasuke pulang. Ya, pria itu memang jarang menempati apartemen mewahnya sendiri. Lebih nyaman tinggal bersama Hinata, jawab Sasuke saat Hinata pernah bertanya padanya.

Mungkinkah Sasuke lebih memilih pulang ke tempat Hinata agar dapat lebih banyak meluangkan waktu bersama? Hinata mencoba untuk menerka-nerka.

Rasa rindu pada sosok tampan itu tiba-tiba saja muncul dari dalam diri Hinata. Wanita itu segera memasuki apartemennya untuk mencari keberadaan sosok yang amat ia rindukan.

Ruang tamu maupun ruang tengah tampak sunyi. Hinata segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar. Nihil. Tak ada keberadaan Sasuke di sana. Mungkin di dapur? Memikirkan kemungkinan itu, Hinata membalik badan untuk menuju dapur. Namun baru satu langkah, gerakan kakinya terhenti. Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Dari dalam sana muncul Sasuke dengan rambut basah.

Mata hitam pria itu melihat ke arah Hinata yang sedari tadi memandang ke arahnya. Sasuke menggantungkan handuknya di kapstok dekat lemari, kemudian melangkah menghampiri Hinata untuk mendaratkan kecupan seperti biasanya.

"Wajahmu pucat," ucap Sasuke usai memberikan kecupan di bibir Hinata. "Kau baik-baik saja?" kentara sekali ada raut khawatir dalam air muka Sasuke. Hinata jelas mengetahuinya.

Entah mengapa mata Hinata terasa panas. Dan sebelum air matanya meleh turun, Hinata segera menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada pria itu.

Awalnya Sasuke tak bereaksi apapun. Saat menyadari bahwa Hinata tengah tersedu di sana, pria itu melingkarkan lengannya di punggung wanitanya.

Sasuke tersenyum samar sambil membenamkan wajahnya di leher Hinata. Ia daratkan satu kecupan di sana. "Gaara menolakmu?" godanya. Pria itu tampak menaikan satu sudut bibirnya.

"Awh!" pekik Sasuke. Dia segera menjauhkan wajah Hinata dari dadanya. Tidak mau lagi terkena gigitan Hinata yang menyakitkan. Namun wanita itu tetap pada posisinya. Merasa tidak tega, Sasuke akhirnya kembali memeluk Hinata.

Sasuke menghela napas pelan. Entah mengapa ada pikiran negatif yang beterbangan di benaknya. "Kau," Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya. "—tidak bermaksud untuk minta putus, kan?"

Hinata bergeming.

Rasa cemas tiba-tiba saja menyeruak dalam diri Sasuke. Tidak! Sungguh, Sasuke tidak mau dan tidak rela jika harus putus dengan pujaan hatinya itu. Membayangkan tidak ada Hinata dalam kehidupannya merupakan mimpi terburuk baginya.

"Hinata, jawab aku!" Sasuke menjauhkan tubuh Hinata dari dirinya. Dia cermati mata basah Hinata yang menatapnya sendu.

"Tidak," Hinata menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau putus darimu,"

Kesejukan seolah datang menerpa hati Sasuke. Syukurlah.

"Aku minta maaf, Sasuke," Hinata mencoba untuk menghentikan tangisnya. "Aku—aku janji tidak akan menghianatimu lagi." Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Aku—aku juga akan berusaha untuk tidak keberatan dengan pekerjaanmu dengan wanita-wanita itu."

Asataga. Jadi di balik segala senyumnya, Hinata sebenarnya memiliki kecemburuan yang ia pendam.

Jujur saja, Sasuke sebenarnya tidak suka mengambil _job_ seperti itu. Sasuke takut menyakiti Hinata nantinya. Namun, egonya ternyata lebih dominan. Sasuke ingin cepat-cepat mengumpulkan banyak uang untuk dapat segera melangsungkan pesta pernikahan terbaik untuk Hinata.

Tapi jika memang pekerjaannya malah menyakiti hati Hinata, Sasuke tidak akan ragu untuk melepaskan pekerjaannya. Benar. Sasuke akan melepaskan pekerjaannya.

Sasuke mendekat ke arah Hinata. Dia membelai lembut puncak kepala wanita itu kemudian berbisik, "Aku juga minta maaf.

.

.

.

Ino melambaikan tangan pada suaminya yang beranjak pergi dengan mobil hitamnya. Seperti biasanya, Sai-lah yang setiap hari mengantar-jemput Ino ke kantor. Ino baru saja hendak melangkah ketika suara klakson mobil berbunyi dari arah belakangnya.

Wanita berambut pirang itu berbalik dan menemukan mobil biru gelap Sasuke di sana. Senyum Ino mengembang saat melihat Hinata turun dari mobil tersebut begitupun dengan Sasuke.

Tersirat raut bahagia di wajah Ino saat melihat dua sejoli itu berbincang-bincang, sesaat kemudian Sasuke memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Hinata. Jujur saja, beberapa bulan belakangan Ino amat jarang menemukan Hinata yang diantar-jemput tunangannya itu. Jadi, ketika sekarang melihatnya lagi, rasanya Ino jadi tidak sabar untuk segera mengabarkan pada sang suami.

Senyum Ino melebar saat Hinata menghampirinya. Ino melambai singkat pada Sasuke yang mulai meninggalkan mereka.

"Kalian sudah baikan?" Ino bertanya dengan nada antusias. Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk. Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju gedung tempat mereka bekerja.

"Benar katamu, yang kami butuhkan hanya komunikasi," ucap Hinata. Ino mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya lalu merangkul akrab bahu sahabatnya.

"Aku lega melihat kalian mesra lagi," ucap Ino tulus. "Dan jangan pernah berniat untuk selingkuh lagi, mengerti?"

Hinata mengangguk sambil terkekeh pelan. Selingkuh adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah ia lakukan. Sungguh. Hinata bersyukur Sasuke maupun Gaara masih mau memaafkan tingkah buruknya itu. Hinatapun berjanji setelah ini, dia tidak mau menyakiti siapapun lagi.

"Ino,"

"Hm?"

"Kau mau kan menjadi bride maid-ku nanti?" Ino membulatkan matanya mendengar kalimat Hinata.

"Kau dan Sasuke akan menikah?!" seru Ino dengan wajah berbinar. "Kapan?"

"Musim gugur tahun ini," senyum Hinata mengembang. Rasanya ia tak sabar untuk menantikan momen terindah dalam hidupnya nanti.

.

.

Hm, terkadang ada banyak hal yang memotivasi kita untuk berbuat hal-hal yang negatif. Seperti Hinata yang memutuskan untuk berselingkuh. Dalam sebuah hubungan asmara, cinta saja terkadang memang tidaklah cukup. Mesih dibutuhkan pendukung lain seperti kesetiaan, kepercayaan, pengertian, dan komunikasi untuk memupuk rasa cinta agar tetap dapat tumbuh dan berkembang.

.

.

.

_**Terimakasih Minna….^^**_

_**Maaf kalo OOC dan ada cacat di sana-sini.**_


End file.
